Remind Me
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: He was the most wanted man in Toronto. Everyone wanted him dead and the only person who doesn't has to be the one to finish him off. Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.


Remind Me

Summary: He was the most wanted man in Toronto. Everyone wanted him dead and the only person who doesn't has to be the one to finish him off.

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 946

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back.

Barbara De Angelis

She pointed the gun at him.

"Remind me why I shouldn't do this?"

Wearing a black dress that hugged every curve she walked carefully over to him.

He stared at her. Impressed with how far she had come.

"So you finally realized?" He was now pointing his gun at her.

His white-collar shirt was buttoned down and the black pants he was wearing, only reminded her of the many times they had been together.

She lowered her gun. He stared at her lowering his gun in a swift motion.

She smirked while his dimples now shined at her.

"I realized it was you a long time ago, Swarek." It rolled off her tongue as if he never had left.

He nodded, retreating back to his original spot that wasn't as close to her.

"You did good."

He didn't know why he was complimenting her seeing as she was the target.

"Thanks to you." She replied not missing a beat with him.

She walked over to the farthest wall away from him, not sure if trusting him yet would be the right thing to do.

"Everyone's been looking for you." She laid her eyes down to the gun she still held.

He knew she was here to bring him in, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Really? I didn't realize that McNally." His sarcasm still remained.

Andy looked over to Sam. The years he had been away she knew now wore down on him. His hair was almost all gray. It brought joy to her to know that the years hadn't been easy on him. They shouldn't have been seeing as he was now her target.

"I'd stop the jokes. Best put me on this job and he wants me to go through with it," she looked up at him smirking, "at all costs."

His laugh was short. He knew Best well and he knew putting Andy on this undercover op had been his intention. Best knew he would give in, but not tonight.

"You won't do it." He stated, walking over to corner her.

She knew his moves well. Working as his rookie, being on the force with him, and ultimately being his wife made her know him like the back of her hand.

He was standing inches away now. "You don't know me anymore."

It was hard for her to state, but it had been so long since she had seen him. He taught her everything she knew and now she was going to have to use that against him. They weren't partners anymore; at this moment they were enemies.

She was still beautiful; he would never deny her of that. Her hair was longer than usual, which he wished he could run his hands through. He wished he could bring her to his side, but he knew the information she was given. No matter what the outcome she would never believe he was the good guy.

"But I do." He came dangerously close to her face.

Her breath caught. She couldn't let him get in the way of her career. She had stupidly done that once, but no more. She couldn't let her husband take her down.

His hand went up her smooth leg. He found the knife easily.

Her eyes snapped back realizing he had taken her possession.

She quickly got her gun and put it right against his chest. The motion caught him off guard. He put the cold blade next to her skin.

"Tell me why and maybe I won't shoot you." She swallowed hard, while looking into his eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen in so long. Warmth.

He quickly retracted the blade, not wanting to do something stupid in the moment. He might have wanted to kill her right there, but she was still his wife and he still loved her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The gesture made her put the gun down slightly. She needed him to let her in. She needed to know why he left her. Why he left his division behind. Why he became a person everyone in Toronto wanted.

Something about her eyes he still trusted. So he let his guard down.

"I was there _that_ night."

Cold realization hit her.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I do have three more chapters written. Also, all the Rookie Blue promos are getting me so excited for the new season. My friends think I'm crazy. Bring on McSwarek. Seriously the quote I have used also describes Sam. Please Sam go after Andy and to Andy PLEASE LEAVE LUKE. Seriously insanity over that issue could occur. _


End file.
